Maxwell Petrella
Max Petrella is the oldest of the Petrella children in Play House. He is considered the main protagonist in Play House, having appeared as the main character in several of the series that derived from the original Play House. He never goes without his brother and best friend, CJ, as the two of them have gone on countless adventures with each other. Appearance Max is a scruffy tall white bear with black eyes. He has a faded white ribbon around his neck, and typically wears no other clothes. He is a typical plush bear who has faded over time. After his turning into a hero-type protagonist, he got a scar on his left cheek from a battle with Slizaar. Personality Max is known as the most mature of the Petrella children, being the oldest of the bunch. He is quite the video game and movie nerd, expressing interest in Nintendo and Marvel films. He takes good care of his family, having on many occasions to save one of his younger sisters from peril, and partnering with CJ, as well as RaRa and MeMe quite often. He is also one of the most noble of his siblings, often taking big risks to protect his family. He's a little bit conceited, and often full of himself. Sometimes he can be stubborn, but often easily persuaded by his loved ones. Life Events Early Life * Max the first to be adopted by the Petrellas, and even though his real parents were unknown, he had a brother by blood who lived with his adoptive uncle. * Max enrolls in school * His other siblings are adopted, he refers to them as his "true" siblings. Cutie and P-Rose * Two new children are adopted, Cutie and P-Rose. The two of them come from the same family, and their other brother, J-Rose is living somewhere else. * Cutie and Max bond over video games, and P-Rose becomes reclusive. MeowMeow is Born * MeowMeow the cat is born * She speaks only in meows, and takes a little while for him and the others to get used to. * RaRa and the others, including Max, attempt to teach her English. * They go on several adventures, to the pool, and their father's aunts house, where they meet their father's cousin. * Their aunt takes special care of MeowMeow, but in a mishap, she gets trapped on the roof of the house. * MeowMeow is considered lost, but her aunt adopts her for two weeks before she is returned to the group, having learned English, and with a brand new attitude. Return of MeMe * MeowMeow returns, being renamed MeMe, with a brand new attitude. During this time she gets closer to RaRa, and they become best friends. QuackQuack is Born * QuackQuack is born, and like her sister before her, only speaks in quacks. * The siblings attempt to get her to speak, but to no avail * Hijinks ensue. BaBa is Born * BaBa is born, and seems to succeed how QuackQuack did. * BaBa seems to be more intelligent, and does actions that seem abnormal for a baby * BaBa disappears BaBa Returns * Max comes home one day with a tall beautiful girlfriend. They had just met, but they liked each other a lot. * They hung out around the family, but the girl ends up causing trouble * The family doesn't like her, which causes a divide within the family. * It turns out the girl was BaBa in disguise, who was attempted to split up the family. * She is cast out, and never returns. The Trip to Florida; Meeting New People * Several of the siblings get told that they're going to Florida. ** This ends up dividing the cast between the main characters and side characters, making Max, CJ, RaRa, MeMe, and Candycorn (although not anymore) as the main characters, and the rest as side characters. * There they meet three new people. ** They meet Snivy and Fennekin, sisters, who both take an interest in Max, but Max chooses Fennekin, which causes drama. ** Orlando the Bat, a crazy outspoken and loud bat that infiltrates the family vacation and sneaks his way home, with his brother and arch enemy Slizaar. Revenge of Slizaar * Orlando returns with the family and inserts himself almost immediately. * Fennekin is still dating Max, although their relationship is odd. ** Snivy is jealous, which causes more hijinks * Slizaar, Orlando's arch enemy attacks. * Max teams up with CJ, RaRa, MeMe, and Orlando to take him down. * Eventually, Slizaar is defeated, and he is left without either of his arms, disabling him for good. ** During this time Fennekin and Max break up, but she and her sister remain close to the family. The Off Season This is an obscure time in their history where strange events occurred that may or may not be considered entirely cannon. * RaRa obtains the Omnitrix and battles evil with it strapped to his chest. * Max joins Pig Puppet in fighting evil for a period. * Max and his siblings turn into Pokémon-type animals, and Max evolves into a taller more powerful version of himself. * The siblings compete in an event called the Hunger Games, where they fight to the death (almost) to receive Candcorn's candy corn. The winner receives bragging rights. * Max and CJ join the Total Stuffed Fluffed Island tournament, joining other teams and animals on a reality show similar to the ''Total Drama Island ''series. * More Pokémon join the family. * The family meets Red Frog, a wise and powerful frog that employs them with much knowledge. Red Frog gets seriously injured, and goes into a coma, never to wake again. Third Trip to Florida * After a second uneventful trip to Florida, the third trip comes up only a year later. * There, they meet Multi-Colored Shark and Stitch. * Stitch and MC Shark join the family. * When they return home they find that their old babysitter, Tigger, has returned. Babysitter Mayhem * Their current babysitter, Snowman, fights with Tigger over the title, and it is revealed that Snowman "got rid" of Tigger in order to take control of the family. * Tigger defeats Snowman. Enderman Trouble * The family is pursued by a creature called the Enderman. It doesn't speak, and is hard to track due to it's ability to teleport around very fast. * He is defeated by the family after it tries to cause trouble. Separate Ways * The family goes their seperate ways. * Max and CJ move in together * RaRa and MeMe move in together * While the other members of the family continue to live together, drama and conflict cease. Notes * Max has had the most love interests out of anyone else in the family, but in every relationship it has ended extremely badly. * His favorite video game series is Super Mario Brothers. Category:Play House Category:Play House Characters Category:Petrella Children